epoka_lodowcowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shira
Shira- twarda ale, też piękna samica białego tygrysa szablastozębnego. W przeszłości żyła w sforze tygrysów szablozębnych, jednak zdecydowała się ją opuścić i żyć niezależnie, na własny rachunek. Była zaufanym pierwszym oficerem kapitana Flaka. Podobnie jak wszyscy inni w załodze Flaka prawdopodobnie była w niebezpieczeństwie, z którego ją wyratował i możliwe, że dlatego pływała z nim po oceanie, zdobył w ten sprytny sposób jej lojalność. Członkini dbającego o siebie nawzajem stada. Partnerka Diego. Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka Kontynentów Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją na statku kapitana Flaka. Jest pierwszym oficerem i bezwzględnie wykonuje rozkazy kapitana. Jest bardzo opanowana i powstrzymuje Zezola - narwanego królika - od przedwczesnego wywołania bitwy. Gdy kapitan Flak po przeprowadzonej rozmowie oznajmia, że są piratami, nakazuje atak i każe jej powstrzymać Diega przed zerwaniem lin abordażowych. Shira zeskakuje na drugi statek i odciąga łapą line. Tygrys okazuje honor i oznajmia, że nie walczy z kobietami. Shira puszcza linę która uderza w głowę tygrysa. Ten oszołomiony od uderzenia, zostaje przez nią szybko powalony. Później Shira przedstawia kapitana Flacka w piosence - przy okazji pokazując swą wyższość nad związanym Diego. Gdy Maniek nie zgadza się na dołączenie do jego załogi, Shira powtarza rozkaz kapitana o naszykowaniu deski. Piraci mają zamiar wyrzucić nieposłusznych jeńców za burtę. W wyniku planu mamuta, okręt tonie, a Shira wpada do wody. Flak odpływa mijając ją. Diego oferuje jej pomoc, ale ona nie chce pomocy od mamuta i tygrysa, unosząc się dumą. Woli utonąć, jednak gdy tonie, Maniek wyciąga ją na swoją krę wbrew jej woli. Tam dochodzi do przepychanki z tygrysem. Shira żartuje, że załoga Mańka to jak początek kiepskiego kawału, a Diego nazywa ją poetą i kotkiem. Ta rzuca się na niego, powala go i dobitnie daje mu do zrozumienia, żeby tak jej nie nazywał. Ten zgadza się, po czym odpycha ją i powtarza "kotku" - scenę przerywa babcia, mówiąc, że jak się pocałują to rzygnie. Dalej, gdy Sid niszczy kawał kry na której płyną, Shira zaczyna wyzywać Diega, a on odpowiada wyzwiskami. Na szczęście Maniek zauważa ląd. Na lądzie Shira od razu ucieka a Diego ją goni. Shira zna teren i najpierw wpuszcza tygrysa w gałąź, która go spowalnia, a potem spuszcza mu nad głową wielką belę. Na końcu ucieka przed nim po pionowej, stromej ścianie. Gdy zdaje jej się, że zgubiła pościg, Diego rzuca się na nią. Później zostaje ona osadzona w tymczasowej celi w pustym pniu drzewa. Wyśmiewa się z prób nawiązania kontaktów ze świnkami morskimi. Wieczorem, gdy Diego przynosi jej wodę, by nie umarła z pragnienia. Ta pierwszej chwili odmawia, ale potem przyjmuje miskę. Rozmawia z tygrysem: : ''-"Miękki jesteś, jak na tygrysa"'' - Shira : ''-"Ejże, wypraszam sobie, rozmawiasz z bezlitosnym zabójcą."'' - Diego Prawdopodobnie była kiedyś częścią sfory, lecz nie wiadomo czemu od nich odeszła: : ''-"Sam zdecydowałem o odejściu ze sfory."'' - Diego : ''-"To gratuluję wojownicza księżniczko. Ja też."'' - Shira Uświadamia też sobie, że piraci tak naprawdę o nią nie dbają: : ''-"Wiesz jaka jest między nami różnica ?" - Diego : ''-"Że ja nie noszę naszyjnika ?" - ''Shira : ''-"Oboje porzucilismy życie w sforze, ale ja nie zamieniłem jednej sfory na inną, zyskałem cos więcej." - ''Diego : ''-"Ach tak, niby co ?" - ''Shira : ''-"Stado" - ''Diego : ''-"A co to za różnica?" - ''Shira : ''-"My o siebie dbamy." - ''Diego : ''-"Flak o mnie dba, jestem pierwszym oficerem." - ''Shira : ''-"Serio ? Jakoś nie widzę, żeby wysyłał kogoś na ratunek." - ''Diego Ostrzega też, że nie wiedzą z kim zadarli. Nazajutrz rano ucieka w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach i biegnie ostrzec flaka o podstępie. Ten jednak nie daje jej się wysłowić. Jest zły że nie zabiła mamuta i grozi jej śmiercią, jeśli nie zabije Diego. Shira traci tez posadę pierwszego oficera. Mimo to włącza się do walki i ataku na świnki morskie - mimo, iż wie, jaki jest ich podstęp, nie próbuje więcej informować o tym kapitana. .W trakcie akcji dywersyjnej mającej na celu przejęcie statku kapitana Flaka, próbowała powstrzymać Diego od ucieczki, niemniej jednak udaje mu się ją przekonać do dołączenia do nich i rozpoczęcia nowego życia. center '' '' -"Nie musisz tak żyć, Shira. Z nami będziesz bezpieczna, my się o siebie troszczymy." ... "Płyń z nami, płyń ze mną". - Diego Wkrótce jednak Kapitan Flak ich dogania, Shira zamiast wskoczyć wraz z Diego na statek pozostaje w tyle i udaremnia Flakowi przedostanie się na porwany statek - wypycha lód, o który Flak się poślizguje i spada. Shira naraża się tym samym na przykre konsekwencje zmiany lojalności. Gdy ponownie ją widzimy, wygląda jakby stoczyła nieudaną walkę z załogą Flaka, nie mniej jednak korzystając z chaosu jaki się wkrótce pojawia próbuje oswobodzić Elę i dołącza się do stada w walce z piratami. Po bitwie płynie z nimi do nowego lądu, a Diego przyjmuje ją do stada. Stoi ona dumnie u boku Diego. Epoka lodowcowa: Wielkanocne niespodzianki Po wydarzeniach w Epoce Lodowcowej 4 oba tygrysy mieszkają razem. Maniek chciał oglądać mecz u Diego, ale ten się nie zgodził, bo Shira musiała odespać nocne polowanie. Epoka lodowcowa 5: Mocne Uderzenie W tej części Shira po raz pierwszy pojawia się w scenie rozmowy Mańka z Diego. Pokazany jest wtedy urywek jej polowania. thumb|center|400px '' -"Shira raczej nie jest chichotką." - Diego do Mańka Następnie widzimy ją podczas uroczystości z okazji rocznicy Eli i Mańka. Wraz z Diego zajada się winogronem i patrząc na zabawę dzieciaków rozmawia z Diegiem. Ten mówi, by wyobraziła sobie tu ich dziecko - byłby najlepszy. Shira dopowiada, że chyba raczej byłaby. Diego obstaje przy swoim, wolałby mieć syna. Chwilę potem dzieci podchodzą do nich, a oni witają je mówiąc : "Cześć dzieci." Te jednak widząc skapujący z ust tygrysów sok winogronowy, myślą że to krew i uciekają. center|400px '' -"Tak czy siak, nie ma tematu Diego, dzieci się nas boją"'' - Shira '' -"Tak, ale czemu ?"'' - Diego Zaraz po tym wraz z całą resztą dobrze nam znanych z poprzedniej części bohaterów ucieka i ukrywa się w jaskini, by uchronić się przed pierwszymi spadającymi na ziemię meteorytami. Po wyjściu z jaskini wędruje ze wszystkimi w stronę krateru po meteorycie, z którego dobiegają dziwne odgłosy. Nagle z krateru wychodzi znany z trzeciej części Buck, który wciąga na górę obelisk z wyrytymi na nim kolejnymi etapami zagłady. Deszcz meteorów to dopiero początek, teraz na ziemię zmierza ogromna kosmiczna asteroida. Przy okazju, buck słysząc jak Shira watpi w jego umiejętności, dodaje, że owszem, ma jedno sprawne oko, ale za to wszystkie własnę zęby. Pokazuje jej w tym momencie swoje uzębienie, a ta patrzy na niego zdegustowana. center|400px '' -"Zaraz, ten wypierdek jest zaklinaczem dinozaurów ?"'' - Shira o Bucku {Z wersji anglojęzycznej.} -''"Czekaj, ta pół przekąska jest zaklinaczem dinozaurów ?"'' Po krótkiej prelekcji Bucka i naradzie, bohaterowie postanawiają udać się w miejsce, gdzie dokładnie ma uderzyć ogromna kosmiczna skała. Shira oczywiście cały czas podąża z bohaterami u boku Diego. Sporadycznie odzywa się choćby wtedy, gdy Buck naraża swe życie by uratować jak Shira słusznie zauważyła... dynię. W dalszej części Shira cały czas podąża dosłownie u boku Diego. W Geotopii podczas romantycznej sceny nad jeziorkiem wśród kryształów, również przez ułamek sekundy w tle widać leżących obok siebie Diego i Shirę. Później pokazuje się ona podczas akcji ładowania kryształów do wulkanu, gdzie pogania uczestników do opuszczania zbocza mającego eksplodować wulkanu. center|400px '' -"Szybciej, szybciej." - Shira Tuż po załadowaniu wszystkich magnetycznych kryształów do wulkanu pyta Diega co się dzieje. Po chwili wulkan wybucha wysyłając kryształy w powietrze i Shira wraz z wszystkimi innymi zostaje ocalona od globalnej zagłady. center|left|400px Diego i Shira tuż po oddaleniu groźby zagłady. ''-"I nie wracaj głupi kamolu." - ''Shira Później widzimy ją jeszcze w ostatniej scenie, gdzie wraz z Diego opowiada dzieciom o swojej przygodzie. Zaczyna też nieco dopowiadać o zombie. Ma tu miejsce kolejna z niewielu rozmów Diego i Shiry w tej części. Wyraźnie myślą oni o posiadaniu potomstwa. center|400px '' -" Wiesz co, byliby z nas świetni rodzice." ''- Shira do Diego podczas opowiadania dzieciom o przygodzie. Gdy Lenia zaczyna śpiewać "My Superstar", Shira wraz z Diego i dziećmi tańczy. Tutaj akcja się kończy a resztę możemy sobie jedynie dopowiedzieć. Relacje Diego Shirę i Diego łączy silna więź. Jednak nie zawsze tak było. Przy pierwszym Spotkaniu Shira wybrała życie w załodze Flaka. Dopiero po zobaczeniu jak stado Diega się traktuje, zmieniła zdanie i postanowiła się do nich przyłączyć, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe. Powoli zaczęła zakochiwać się w Diego. Po pokonaniu Flaka Shira przyłączyła się do stada i od tamtej pory jest z Diegiem. Myślą nawet o posiadaniu potomstwa. Kapitan Flak Z Kapitanem Flakiem również łączyła ją silna relacja. Uratował on jej życie i od tego czasu Shira przysięgła być mu lojalną. Otrzymała stanowisko pierwszego oficera, jednak po zatopieniu statku przez Mańka, kapitan nie wysłał nikogo, by ją ratować. Gdy Shira wróciła i poinformowała, że nie zdołała zabić Mańka, kapitan zdegradował ją. Na końcu Shira zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może tak żyć. Odłączyła się z pirackiej bandy i przyłączyła do stada. Cytaty * "''Dwa leniwce, mamut i tygrys? To jak początek kiepskiego kawału" - Shira o stadzie Mańka. * "Nie rozumiesz? Nie mam wyboru!" - Shira po zaatakowaniu Diego. * "Chcecie podpiracić piracki statek piratom ?!" - Shira do Mańka i Diego. Ciekawostki *Różni się wyglądem od innych tygrysów szablastozębnych: ma czarne paski i białą sierść. Mało jest takich tygrysów na świecie, co czyni ją wyjątkową. *Jest jednym z dominujących głosów śpiewających "We Are Family " w końcówce części czwartej. *W filmie, można zauważyć, że Shira nosi dwa kolczyki na prawym uchu. *Niektórzy twierdzą że Shira ma zielone oczy. Tak naprawdę ma niebieskie *Potrafi wspinać się po pionowych powierzchniach. *Imię Diego poznaje dopiero podczas nocnej rozmowy z nim w krętej zatoczce. Wcześniej zwraca się do niego "tygrysie". *W Epoce Lodowcowej: Mocne Uderzenie Shira jest już dziewczyną Diego *Zza kulis: Shira początkowo miała być podobnego ubarwienia jak Diego, jednak zdecydowano, że będzie ona w odcieniach bieli, by można ją było odróżnić od tygrysa w scenach na otwartej przestrzeni. Galeria shira_and_diego_by_sabregirl16-d54arb9.jpg shira-3-shira-ice-age-31570696-1366-768.png shira_the_pirate_by_mskitti3-d54fxpj.jpg shira-3-shira-ice-age-31570701-1366-768.png Ice-age-4-shira-wallpaper.jpg diego-denis-leary-and-shira-jennifer-lopez.jpg Shira-and-Diego-ice-age-4-continental-drift-32774947-563-306.png tumblr_m78ylotDgn1r9tw3ao1_400.png 824952_026.jpg shira-singing-shira-ice-age-31230305-431-228.png Shira_Seen_1.jpg Shira-GIFs-ice-age-32905571-482-242.gif shira-3-ice-age-31581859-500-281.png HD-Shira-shira-ice-age-33738329-1920-800.jpg Tumblr m7553wz4r41r9tw3ao1 500.jpg 0005RI985V0E223B-C122.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Tygrysy szablastozębne Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety